Revealing the Past, Unveiling the Future
by Little Miss Revenge
Summary: Landing in New Rome was easy, a few Greeks in a Roman camp, no problem. But when an ancient prophecy comes forward from the memory of a newly found friend, no one is ready for the events that follow. AU- version of Mark of Athena/House of Hades, a few OOC moments, I own nothing!


**Title- Lost in the Moments**

**Pairings- Percabeth, Jeyna, OC/OC**

**Rating- T, for violence, harsh words, and vivid memories**

**Summary- Something peculiar has happened, someone new has entered the equation. An ancient prophecy has been uncovered, only chaos can follow.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Annabeth**

**(Starts in the middle of chapter 2, just after the Argo 2 lands)**

Annabeth felt as if someone had draped a cold washcloth across her neck. She heard that whispering laughter again, as if the presence had followed her from the ship.

She looked up at the Argo 2. Its massive bronze hull glittered in the sunlight. part of her wanted to kidnap Percy right now, climb on board, and get out of here while they still could.

She couldn't fake the feeling that something was about to go horribly wrong. And there was no way she would ever risk losing Percy again.

"We'll be fine." she repeated, trying to belive it.

Then the barking sounded. Loud and powerful, from above them. _Impossible,_ she thought, until the Argo caught her eye. Leo scrambled up the ladder before she could turn. She hurriedly started climbing, the ropes burning her hands.

When she got up there, chaos was running a muck. 3 large dogs had cornered Coach Hedge against a stack of crates, growling at him threateningly. Another was sniffing around the various crates, looking for something.

They was large, not the size of Mrs. O' Leary, but still big. All were different. One, the smallest, was a brindle Akita, a fluffy japanese dog. One, a shifty looking wolf, had huge silver fangs. The largest, a giant Doberman, was menacing, with large paws and sharp claws that clicked against the ground. The last, a lean German Shepard, had a calculating look in its eyes. "Don't just stand there! Stop the mutts before they wreck the ship!" Leo called, rummaging through a weapons box. He never has a chance to use the large mallet he pulls up.

Wagging it's tail, the German Shepard sits perfectly still, letting Reyna run hand over the top of its head. She waves Leo off, "No need, she's friendly." The other three were laying down, heads on their paws, waiting for their leader's orders.

"Where the heck did they come from?" He asks, placing the make-shift weapon back in its original place.

"Classified!"

"Not telling."

And "Never!" rang out.

Everyone jumps, glancing at the dogs. Even Reyna looked spooked.

"Did they just talk?" Percy asks, slowly backing up.

"I can hear, insolent boy," the leader spits boy like its venom in her mouth, "and yes, I can talk." It limps over, holding its right forepaw off the ground. She lowers her head, trying her best to bow, only to stumble in the process.

A loud whimper, followed by a long string of curses leave her muzzle, in so many languages I can't understand. I catch some Italian, French, Russian, and Spanish. "Stupid leg," She growls, picking herself of the floor. "Forgive me, daughter of Athena. But I am not in the shape I was." The wolf nudges the leader, helping her to her feet. Only then to I notice the deep scores on her figure, a set of suspicious looking punctures in the shape of teeth, and the fact that her left ear is missing.

"It's fine, no need for formalities." Reyna states, brining herself to help the poor dog.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking this, but who are you? And why are you an my ship?" Leo questions. The Akita brings herself to a sitting position. "That, silly mortal, is classified."

Percy frowned. "I think we have the right to know."

If a dog could frown, the Shepard was definitely frowning. She looks down in defeat. "F-f-fine." She stuttered out. "I feel a little b-b-bit dizzy."

She sprawls out on the ground, eyes closed, flank barely moving. That bring the rest of the new visiters to their paws. They surround the dog, guarding her from the rest of the world.

"Is she dead?" Hedge asked loudly. "No faun." the Doberman barked. Percy slowly approached the Akita. That was a bad idea. Before I can blink, Percy is pinned to the deck, a paw at his neck. "Touch my sister and die, son of Neptune." She growled viciously, teeth bared. Reyna slowly approached the passed out dog, but the others made no move to stop her. "She is fine, she will be up in a few seconds." The Doberman barked quietly.

No sooner than mentioned, the German Shepard stirs, up in moments, a look of fear in her eyes.

"Vestals, stand down."


End file.
